Internal combustion engines each traditionally include a piston that reciprocates inside a cylinder. The piston, which transmits pressure inside the cylinder to a crankshaft through a connecting rod, is often exposed to high-temperature combustion gas as well as high combustion pressure and therefore may experience fatigue failure or frictional wear due to thermal deformation which in turn may cause damage to the piston.
Certain existing internal combustion engines use inject cooling oil with an attempt to provide cooling to the engine and the piston in particular. Publication US2013/0139767 discloses the use of a cooling oil inject along with oil rings positioned on a side wall of the piston for the purported improvement in oil distribution.